


Almost

by eduolian



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim Uprising - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 简介：电影第一部和第二部之间，Newton加入邵氏工业，但意识还未完全被先驱掌控。某日他因工作回到香港，Newton去找Hermann，想要坦白一切。但最终因为先驱的阻扰没有说出口。PS：此文是想脑补一下在电影第一部后他们成了情侣，却因为先驱第三者插足（误）把Newton演成了一个渣男，造成他们分手的可能。原本脑补的SM船戏，笔力不够，哭泣，肉渣了。如有设定bug当它不存在吧~~





	Almost

Newton正在香港的酒店里，刚脱下西装，愣在原地，一时间有些恍惚，他忽然不记得来香港处理什么事。打开手机，他才想起邵丽雯要他去PPDC游说高层早日加入无人机计划。对，无人机。去给老东家施加压力，再推一把，这件事会进展得更快。Newton揉了揉眼睛，他不喜欢无人机，无人机非常危险，但奇怪的是他不知道危险在哪里。他把西装随意扔在椅子上，醉酒一样晃进卧室。客房内冷气开得很足，但他头上、背上渗出汗水。他扯掉领带，扔掉手机，坐在床边，右手撑着额头，像是一个刚长途跋涉完的沉思者。邵氏工业给他定了最贵的酒店，最贵的套房。偌大的卧室和柔软的床，Newton却睡意全无，总觉得差点什么。  
差点什么？  
Hermann的脸闪现在脑海中。  
不，不，不，他们已经分手了，Newton晃着脑袋，是他提的分手。他记得当初做出这个决定的没有挣扎。他告诉Hermann自己要跳槽到邵氏工业，接着他们吵了一架，吵完第二天，他发短信说分手。一个小时后，Hermann回复：“好”。接着，他就去上海。他没跟Hermann说再见，他不知道Hermann过得怎样。之后他们偶尔在网上联系，聊的内容全是工作。夜深人静。平日Newton脑子里混乱、疯狂的想法和Hermann的脸混在一起。邵氏工业，无人机，怪兽，Hermann……到邵氏工业上班之后Newton时不时失忆，他开始理清它们的关系，开始无法理解自己为何要和Hermann分手。为什么？当初提出分手像是心血来潮，被某种伟大的，莫名其妙的激情冲晕了头脑……Newton死死抓着头发，他还是很难看清楚无人机计划的全貌，总有什么都阻止着他。Hermann的身影萦绕在他的脑中，如果有谁能帮他找到问题的所在，那这个人一定是——也只能是Hermann.  
该死的。Newton骂了一句。他想着Hermann的眼镜链、拐杖、衬衣……他非常希望能在这张床上看到Hermann。Newton盯着地上的手机。眼睛通红。  
   
晚上11点半。Hermann靠在床上，还未睡着。自从Newton离开PPDC之后，他开始频繁做噩梦，来自怪兽大脑里的，那些恶心的画面充斥在他的梦境里，Hermann很少能睡个好觉。他未告诉任何人这件事。他在纸上写着最近发现的怪兽血液的特性，可以当作一种燃料，如果他能将这个想法实现，那机甲就不需要花费大量的运输时间，能更快进入战斗。但是，这个想法并不完善，怪兽的血液不稳定，如果能得到Newton的帮助……Hermann叹了口气，他还在想些什么呢？他们已经结束了。他把纸放在床头，准备躺下，这时手机来了消息。Hermann伸手抓过手机，睁大了眼睛。是Newton，他说正在香港出差，想见他。Hermann读着消息，皱起了眉头。他没有回复Newton.  
十分钟后，Hermann收到了更多Newton发来的消息：

_“我想见你，有事情必须亲口对你说。”_  
“我遇到了麻烦，Hermann，我得见你。”  
“Hermann，我需要你。”  
“回消息给我，Hermann.”  
“我来找你。” 

最后一句话让Hermann的脸都僵硬了。他和Newton在一起过，但分开了。他花了很久才让自己从悲伤和痛苦中解脱出来，把更多的精力放在数学上和工作上，让自己忙到无法悲痛，时间越长，痛苦越淡。他们依然是朋友，偶尔联系，只聊工作。他这才回复：“我暂时不想见你。如果你的研究遇到问题，你可以发论文，发邮件给我。”  
_“我得见你，面对面。求你了。”_  
Hermann看着文字，仿佛能看能听到他的声音。Newton很少会说“求你了”，Hermann不禁担忧Newton是不是真的遇到了棘手的问题。Hermann犹豫不决时电话铃响，Newton打来了电话。铃声一遍一遍重复，Hermann就是无法按下接通键。来电转入了留言箱：  
_“嗨，Hermann，我们需要谈谈。”_  
Hermann把手机放回床头柜上。躺下。把被子蒙住脑袋。闭眼，试图入睡。睡着后就能暂时忘记Newton。但是他又担心噩梦。他躺着，在清醒和睡眠边缘，想着他们以前在ppdc的生活。不知道过了多久，门铃声划破寂静，他吓了一跳，掀开被子，坐在床上。  
_“Hermann，是我。”门外是Newton._  
Hermann屏住了呼吸。  
“我只需要五分钟的时间。”Newton的声音有些沙哑，“我知道你在里面。”  
Hermann依然没搭理他。  
Hermann收到了短信：“我定位了你的手机，我知道你在，你还没睡着。”  
他竟然定位了他的手机？气愤让Hermann喊出了声，他大喊着：“不，我不在！”  
   
两分钟后，Newton看到了穿着睡衣的Hermann。蓝灰色，格子花纹，上衣的纽扣也扣到最上面一颗。Newton摘下墨镜，笑了笑，大概笑得非常尴尬。Hermann惊讶疑惑地看着他，同时挡在站在门口，并没打算让他进去。  
“好吧，你想说什么？”Hermann问。Newton谨慎地看了看周围，小声说：“无人机的计划。这很重要，能让我进去吗？”他抬起头，哀求地注视着Hermann。Newton不知道自己哀求的眼神，让他看起来像一只迷路的小狗。Hermann终于还朝着左侧挪动了一步，让出了位置，他轻轻点了点头。  
“谢谢。”Newton踏了Hermann的新家。Hermann买了一套公寓，在PPDC住得少了，加班也不住以前充满回忆的宿舍。Newton扫视了一下周围，没看到有其他人和Hermann同居的迹象，他下意识地松了一口气，然后把这口气吐了出来，说：“不错的地方。”  
Hermann嗯哼了一声。  
他们坐在了客厅沙发上。  
“你想说什么？”Hermann把拐杖立在两腿之间，双手搭在把手上。摆出了工作时的严肃表情，不苟言笑。仿佛面对的不是甩他的前任，而是怪兽的尸体。  
Newton坐在Hermann对面。Hermann凝视着他，似乎在生气，在责怪他，棕色的瞳孔还是和以前一样专注，他喜欢他看着他的样子，给他心动的感觉。Newton盯着Hermann睡衣领口的扣子，紧张起来，他捏着手指，说：“我，我想……”他想，他想说什么呢？他想说很重要的问题，他在酒店里想说的话像是书本上褪色的文字在Hermann的目光下渐渐变淡，重要的问题，无人机计划没有表面看起来的那么简单，他失去了一些记忆，不知道自己做了些什么。他的大脑深处有个地方在对他发出警告，微弱的警告，那些警告声时起时落，时有时无，像是即将在暴风雨中即将被海浪吞噬的船只发出的嗡鸣。警告常常被更大的声音淹没——那个最响亮、最可怕的声音，吵得他无法思考的声音，虽然现在它们似乎隐去。但Newton知道他，他们依然处在某种危险之中。他张嘴想告诉Hermann危险时，他发不出声音，他说不出来具体的内容，像是被人扼住了咽喉。他需要帮助。  
“是工作的事吗？”Hermann先问。  
“喔，是的，但……”  
“你想要我去邵氏工业？”Hermann试探性地问道。  
“不，不,”Newton摇头，“无人机，无人机……邵丽雯，她的计划……”Newton手肘搁在膝盖上，身体前倾，他掰着指关节，掰得老响。他额头渗出汗水，半晌，他又说：“不，是我的计……”接着他卡壳了，只是张着嘴吧，茫然不知所措，像是忽然得了失语症。  
“你还好吗？”Hermann问。  
“什么？”Newton抬起头。一滴汗顺着他的额头滑落到下巴。他看起来很迷惑，这和最近常出现在电视里西装革履精英形象的Newton相差甚远。Newton眼睛里像布满了血丝。眼神同时显露出疯癫和愚钝。Hermann心中本还有怒意，在开门之前，他本想让Newton走。但现在Hermann也迷惑了，为什么Newton看起来这么无助？他想起Newton偷偷和怪兽通感倒在地上不省人事的模样。他看起来病了。  
“是的，哦……不，我不好。”Newton说，“我遇到了麻烦，但是，我是我不知道是什么麻烦。我睡不着，老是想着你，脑海里都是你，我想你……能帮助我。”  
Hermann笑了笑，平静地说：“Newton，现在是深夜，我们已经分手了。记得吗？你甩了我。”  
“我，我，我记得……”Newton挥动着手。他的手指在颤抖。Hermann的恻隐之心驱使他给Newton倒了一杯热水。Newton认出了自己的杯子，这是他以前在实验室里的常用的马克杯。他去上海时就只带了人和研究资料，他留下了在PPDC的生活，留下了Hermann.Newton当然不知道Hermann清理了Newton的“遗物”，将它们保留在老实验室里。  
“谢谢，Hermann.”Newton接过了热水，他的指腹触碰到了Hermann的手指，皮肤接触的地方像是有一道电流窜到了胸口和脑子里，Newton咳了咳，说：“我很抱歉。当时我不应该就那么离开。”  
“不用谢。Newton，那些都过去了。”Hermann轻描淡写地说，“如果你遇到了麻烦，我还是愿意帮助你。”Hermann看着他，  
“我得告诉你……”Newton抓着杯子，脑子里一片混乱。他想说：嗨，Hermann，我刚才在酒店发现自己失忆了，像个傻瓜，像得了老年痴呆症，我这么聪明的人不记得在邵氏企业做了些什么。我可能做了一些非常糟糕，非常危险的事。无人机很危险，它们可能被邵丽雯或者是我做了手脚。我希望你能帮找到问题，明天我不会去PPDC推进无人机的计划……  
哦哦，不，你不会能这样说的，Newton。  
Newton楞了下，喝了一口水，像有一股腥味，像是他卧室里味道，Ailice的味道。  
Newton，你想这样说，你想说：  
“我刚才在酒店里失眠了，我想到了你。当初我提出分手是个错误、愚蠢的决定。我不辞而别，像个混球。我刚才一直在想，一直在想，也许我们可以重新开始。”  
Newton放下水杯。他在说什么呢？他控制不了他的嘴，他想警告Hermann。但这张嘴用他的声音说着另一件事。刚才在酒店他确实想过和Hermann复合，想着Hermann时，性欲高涨，想在床上翻云覆雨。  
“停止，停止！”Hermann着急地喊道：“别说了。”  
“我需要你。”Newton说。  
“你需要一个医生，我想你是工作压力太大了，Newton.”  
“Yes，Dr.Gottlieb.”  
“不，你没明白我的意思。”Hermann的拐杖敲着地板，他低声说：“你不能伤害我两次，Newton.”  
心脏像是被利刃刺中。Newton的脑中开起了party.暴风雨似乎又要来临了。  
“这个世界上，我最不想伤害的人就是你，Hermann.”Newton眼里闪过委屈，但他笑着，说：“我发誓。”Newton看着Hermann，对方也是同样的表情。  
“你是对的，我是压力太大了。”Newton自嘲道，“我把命都要卖给邵氏企业了。”  
Hermann欲言又止。气氛变得尴尬。安静了片刻，Newton走到Hermann的面前，俯下身，亲吻Hermann.Hermann没有拒绝，而Newton只是蜻蜓点水的吻了一下，当他嘴唇离去后，Hermann发现Newton的表情变了。他的眼睛被点亮，目光深沉而坚定。刚才的疑惑顷刻之间消失的无影无踪，墨绿色的瞳孔里满是自信、欲望、渴望，像电视上那个Newton——科学精英。  
Hermann知道他想要什么，至少他这样认为。

Newton想要掌控一切。它们想要掌控一切。心心念念的是不能满足的欲望。与其被欲望控制，不如控制欲望。它们了解这点。于是，Newton再次吻住Hermann的，撬开了他的嘴唇，强势而粗鲁的吻，让两个人都难以呼吸。Newton把Hermann推到在沙发上，右脚的膝盖顶在他的两腿间，Hermann背靠着靠垫。  
“我们能重新开始吗？”Newton又问了一次，他的声音温柔，但捏着Hermann手腕的手却毫不松懈。  
“我不知道……”Hermann说。眼前的Newton像个陌生人。Newton变了，Hermann早让自己接受这个事实，从他们为去邵氏企业吵架开始。Newton喜欢抛头露面，喜欢他的研究得到世人的任何和称赞。他要做科学界的摇滚明星，追逐名望和金钱。但Hermann内心深处却依旧怀念过去和Newton共渡的时光。他尝试过和其他人约会，男人，女人，但都失败了。他们听不懂Hermann在说什么，也不是真正的关心他的研究。但对他们这样的人来说，他们的研究是他们生命中最重要的一部分，那是让他们成为他们自身的事物。  
他们曾经心灵相通，拯救了世界。除了彼此，没有第二个人可以分享这件事情，也没有第二个人可以理解他们曾经一起看到了什么。那感觉一直延绵到了现在。  
“也许等等，我们就会有结果了。”Newton说着，撤掉了领带。他要掌控一切，一切不稳定的因素都纳入他的计划之中。Hermann回应他的吻和动作。这个男人依然爱着他。Newton把他从沙发上拉了起来，两个人扭在一起，Hermann搁在桌边的拐杖不小心打翻了茶几上Newton的马克杯。他们往卧室走去，一边接吻，一边脱着衣服。不一会儿，Hermann倒在床上，Newton脱掉了一半的衬衣下，Newton的纹身若隐若现。他脱掉了衬衣，仍在地板上行。全部的怪兽纹身暴露在空气中。Newton俯下身，“怪兽”越来越近，Newton兴奋的眼睛和怪兽的纹身让Hermann心生恐惧，他别过脸。  
“你怎么了？”Newton停住动作，问道。  
“我不大习惯你的纹身。”Hermann说。Newton捏住Hermann的下巴，转过他的脸，正面朝向自己，“没事的，这只是纹身。你见过很多次啊，Hermann.它们不是真的。”  
“我知道，我只是，不习惯……”Hermann说。Newton咧开嘴笑了笑，说：“我有个办法。”Newton用领带绑住了Hermann的眼睛。Newton的声音依然温柔，但动作截然相反。Hermann看不见的是，Newton通红的眼睛里噙着一点泪水。几次高潮后，Hermann昏了过去。Newton亲吻着他的腿。

Newton站在酒店里，有些恍惚。像是宿醉一般头疼，他不记得在香港来做什么了。这时他的电话响了，邵丽雯的来电。  
“你怎么没向我汇报工作？”邵丽雯责备道，但声音听起来很愉悦。  
“我，我正在准备给你打电话。”Newton急忙解释。  
“这次算了，PPDC已经同意无人机的部署计划了。”邵丽雯说，“你做得很好。”  
邵丽雯命令Newton马上回上海，接着挂断电话。呆在原地的Newton一头雾水。他看了看手机短信，逐渐想起来，他想找Hermann复合，和他上了床。但之后的事情，他只有模糊的印象，他按原计划去了PPDC，去游说，去施压。他在PPDC呆了一天，却不见Hermann.晚上，newton收到了一个消息，写着：再见，Newton理解为这是 Hermann拒绝了他的复合请求。早上，就在刚才，邵让他回上海。他关门离去。  
Newton忘记了许多事情。他忘记自己写下的留在Hermann床头的话，忘记之前他的担忧，脑中微弱的警告，不安。但他对和Hermann在床上的每一个细节记忆犹新。Hermann回复的“再见”让他伤心、失落，但这种感情很快被脑海中的暴风雨冲刷干净，只留下了欲望得到满足的惬意，掌控感。当他习惯狂暴之音后，逐渐忘记自己忘记过许多事情，没有危险，一切都很好，全部在掌握之中，全部在计划之中。世界在他，它们的手中。

那一晚过后，Hermann醒来已经10点，他腰酸背痛，睁开眼看枕边的黄色便签，Newton留下的便签，上面写着：  
“我想我们还是不要再见面了，抱歉，Hermann.”  
Hermann笑了一声。他没有去上班，把Newton的电话删除并加入了黑名单。  
他们不再有话可说，即便是工作。

一年后，Hermann收到了一封来自Newton的邮件，上面写着他结婚了。  
“恭喜你，Dr.Geiszler.”Hermann回复了邮件。

 

（完）


End file.
